May is a Beautiful Angel
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: Mew spots a weeping coordinator in the forest. Will she help her? Contestshipping one-shot. Review for a sequel. Flames will be ignored or reported.
1. Original

May was crying on a tree branch in a forest. A Mew sees her and says, "Excuse me, are you alright?"

May responds by," No, I lost a contest and my rivals named Drew and Harley kept saying how a pathetic and ugly coordinator I am."

"I'll be right back." And with that, the Mew zooms off and comes back with an angel costume. She suggests," Do you want to pull a prank on them?" May nods her head, wiping her tears and taking the costume. She sneaks into the Pokémon Center bathrooms and changes into the costume and escapes from the window. "Alright Mew, what's your plan?" She says excitedly. Mew says," I'll have my friend Violet the Gardevoir use Psychic on you to make it look like you are flying, I'll disguise myself as you and lead them to the forest at night, and that's where you come flying down to them saying 'Why did you do this to me?'" Mew explains. "That's a great idea Mew!" May exclaims as she hugs the small, pink Pokémon. A few hours later...

" I swore I saw May right there..." Drew and Harley say, confused. May appears pale skinned in her angel costume. "Why did you have to insult me? Thanks to you, I'm dead. I was pushed off a cliff by a raging Ursaring." May sings. Drew doesn't look fazed but Harley bursts into tears. " I am soo sorry hun! Please come back! I can't sleep knowing I was the reason of someone's death!" He screams. May puts on a sad face and says, " I am sorry but I hear Arceus calling me. I never got to have a daughter named April, I never got married, I never became a top coordinator, and I never got my first kiss." Drew cries out, "No! May! Don't go! I need you to come back. I can't live without your enthusiasm, I can't live without your happy voice, I can't live without you!" He start to sob. Drew and Harley scream out, "MAY!" Before she finally disappears. They fall on the ground, sobbing. Violet teleports May to the Pokémon Center to change into her regular clothes and back to the forest. May walks up behind them and stays silent for a minute. "May, May, May," Drew pleads. " Come back! I love you! I want to give you your first kiss and I want to have a child named April with you!" May blushes at this, but smiles and says, "Is that really true Drew?"

" Now I'm hallucinating. Why did I treat her that way?" He asks himself. " Umm... Drew, I'm right behind you," May says calmly. Harley and Drew turn around seeing May. Drew turns red as a tomato and stutters, "U-um M-M-May! I-I-I t-thought y-you were d-" He was cut off by May kissing him. His eyes were open, then he closed his eyes and kissed back. When they pull away, May hugs him.

_SNAP!_ "HARLEY!" The couple screams. They grab bats and smirk evilly. " Oh no... RUN!" He screams.

_~THE END~_

* * *

_I don't own Pokémon._

_Review for the aftermath!_


	2. Aftermath

Pink: Hey everyone! I'm back with a sequel from ~May is an Angel~.

April: Where's Sparky?

Pink: She's with her daughters Yellow and Chu. Do the disclaimer.

April: PinkPikachu13 does not own Pokémon. Begin!

* * *

May and Drew were chasing Harley with bats, because he caught an embarrassing photo of them kissing. Mew was following for fun. May eventually gave up but Drew didn't . "Come on May! He'll show that to the public and we'll be ruined!" Drew shouts.

"But I can't walk anymore!" May cried, panting.

"I can carry her!" Mew said, excited.

"Ok," May replied.

May was carried into the air by Mew, until they were above Harley. Then, Mew drops May on top of Harley, attacking him until she finally got the camera. " Mew destroy it!"

Mew uses Mach Punch on the camera, leaving only the tiny bits of it. " Hey May, Can I join your team please? Before I met you guys, I was living in the forest on my own, lonely. So how about it?" Mew asks, hopeful.

"Yeah, I have an extra spot in my party for you." May replies, holding out a pokeball. Mew clicks the center of the ball, sucking it in. It shook three times, before finally standing still. " Yes, I caught a Mew!" May exclaimed. May called Mew out of its pokeball, hearing its happy cry. " Hey May!" Drew exclaimed, running towards her. " Did you destroy the camera?"

"Mew destroyed it with Mach Punch. I just wrestled him for the camera." May replied.

"So... Drew. Are we like a couple now?"

" I guess so..."

Mew got bored and pushed Drew on top of May. "Mew!" Drew hissed. May grabs him by the shirt and kisses him. Drew kisses back, short but passionate. They pulled away and blushed when they heard a crowd of 'Awws and cheering'.

They look at each other and mutter," Not Again..."

* * *

Pink: Awesome!

April: I finally got away from him!

*Jack hugs her from behind and kisses her cheek.*

Jack: That wasn't so bad, was it?

April:... *blushes*

Pink: Adorable, read and review. Check my profile to take my poll and see background info for Jack and April.


End file.
